Tonight
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Lee is being hurt by his family. He was thinking about killing himself for awhile now and tonight seemed as good as any night to do it. So who is the mysterious person who stops the kunai from touching his lonely heart? Who is this Gaara person?
1. Painful Desires Of Death

I don't own Naruto..._sobs_...Now that you went and killed my dream! Well lets get a move on.

Rating: T

Pairing: Lee/Gaara

Summary: Lee is being hurt by his family. He was thinking about killing himself for awhile now and tonight seemed as good as any night to do it. So who is the mysterious person who stops the kunai from touching his lonely heart? Who is this Gaara person? What will happen when he takes an interest in Lee's recovery?

Warnings: blood, hate, self-mutilation, character death, mentions of suicide, and rape.

**Tonight**

Chapter one:

_Lee's Pov _

I really don't know why it matters where I die; nobody will notice anyway. Nobody ever notices. Not the people who force themselves on me, not the people who say they care, and not the people who look at me before turning away because they do know what s going on but don't know what to do about it. They know what the screams they hear are all about. They know what happens when they ask where I get the bruises from. They know that when I'm bleeding that it's not from training, when have I ever been able to train? They all know, but no one wants to go against a man who has killed hundreds of men and then said that it was their fault and got away with it.

Nobody wants to get in somebody else's business, so I just smile and nod even when all I want to do is cry and ask why. Demand that they help me, that they notice me! That they just look and see what's happening. I try to hate them but it's hard when I really think about it, after all, I'm not their kid, I'm not their trouble, and I don't really want to be, I just want tonight to be it. I just want tonight to end it all. I can't take one more thrust, one more lash, one more punch, one more slap, one more kick, or one more slash. All I can take is one more stab. A stab that I have envisioned for years. I used to want to wait until I was of legal age and just leave to show him I'm better than him but now I don't even care what he thinks, I just want out.

I walk along Kohana's roads and wonder what the Jounin thought of all that's happening; they of all people should know better than anyone. They're trained to see these kind of things, but I guess they have enough problems doing missions to involve themselves with such "trivial" matters. I sigh as I see Kohana's huge lake. I've been here before, when I was but a kid it was the last normal day that I can remember. I was four then, now I'm fifteen. I wonder if I would have waited if it would have made a difference. Probably not; we can't have everything, can we?

I sit down on the edge and let my feet slip beneath the surface just as I hope my body will do as soon as this kunai finishes me off. I want the water to wash away all the hurt, the pain, the sadness, the loneliness, and the tears. I don't really want anyone to remember me, I just want time to cease for me as if I'm frozen. I want to slip beneath this surface and land at the bottom of the lake, to fall through its depths and let my final home know I'm here, finally happy, finally safe, and finally not alone. I'm not sure if anyone will ever find me but if they don't, then that's even better because then I never have to leave my home again.

I raise the kunai and bring it level with my chest. I pull it back and start to plunge it forward when a hand shoots out and grabs my own, preventing my deliverance to the underworld. "Now, shouldn't you be sleeping soundly in your bed at this time of night?" The person asked in a cheery voice. I look over to him but I've never seen him or any of the few people standing back behind him. They must be some Jounin's just coming back from a mission seeing as they're still all in their ninja gear. I snort and tug at my hand hoping to pull free and hurry and finish this. It was starting to get out of control and, damn I should have just done it in the tree in the forest like I had planned last night, but no, I just had to do it here. "Now, now lets be calm, you need to think about what you're doing here kid. What about your parents?" asked the man a little ways from the one still holding tightly to my wrist. I growled getting angry again; what did they know!?

I yanked my hand back with surprising strength, that made the man bending over at the hip trip slightly and land on his knees right in front of me. In a moments notice he was up and his hand stretching out towards mine again. I didn't want him involved again, I just wanted it all to end. I tore out of the clearing and could hear all their feet hitting on the ground, giving chase just behind me. I heard one of the guys curse when I slid into a hollow tree and started to slide down. Then I felt a couple of thumps as they jumped on top and started to race for the end hoping to get there first. No such luck for them, I came out and took off at full speed, which was pretty fast, well as fast as any of the chunin. I hear a man call out for me to stop. As if I was going to do that! I don't even know where I'm  
running to, but I know I can't stop. I have to keep running, I have to keep going.

"Hey, why don't you just give up?! You were about to do that anyway weren't you? So just stop being stupid and stop running already! Are you Listening to me?!!" One of the men from behind me shouted. It pissed me off; what did he know about me?! How dare he assume that it was ok or that I had gotten into some little spat! "You ass! What would you know about me?! I'll never give up to you! You no good freaks!" I yell back at them making one of the guys laugh and another sputter.

"Hey, just come on kid let's talk ok, that's it just talk, you know we can keep this up all night but can you?" Another shouted to me as I ducked under another tree and turned to follow the tunnel back and around them. I heard a few growls as I started to hear feet smack on the inside of the rocks coming after me. I thought about hiding, but these are Jounin here; they'd find me within a few minutes! I'm growing a little tired but I know I can go on like this for at least another 3-4 hours. I have no idea what I'm doing, they're going to keep following me, until they catch me and then, they're going to take me back there, to him. I won't go back to him, back to that. I won't  
let them send me back to him, I won't be hurt anymore.

I won't take the beatings, I won't take the cuts, I won't take the belittling, I won't take the starvation, I won't take the helplessness, I  
won't take the pain, and I won't take the rapes anymore. I won't take people looking down at me, and I wont take help from others, not that they give any to me. The one time I want to be left alone, they try and help, go figure it'd be like this. I don't even know what I'm running from anymore. It can't be just them, they wanted to help me, right? That's what I wanted for so long, so why do I feel like I have to keep running or there won't be a next time, that I have to get away and do what I had come to do or I wouldn't get the chance to do it again. I listen and try to hear how far behind me they are. I don't understand how they hadn't caught me yet. I can't hear anything but my own pounding heart as I run into the opening of the lake again. I see them jump above me and land some 7-10 feet in front of me. I stop and start gasping for air.

I must have been running for awhile now. How much longer can I keep running? How much longer do I have to keep breathing? How much longer do I have to keep trying? How much longer do I have to suffer?! "Why can't you just leave me alone?!" I roar at them. The man that had grabbed my hand before starts to move forward and I can see his face or what's not covered by a mask in  
the moonlight. He had grey/white hair. The man following him had some weird bowl cut hair and really big eyebrows! They were three others there too. One with a cigarette, one with a scar covering the left half of his face and one with a needle like thing sticking out of his mouth.

"Come on kid, why don't you tell me what's got you all twisted in a knot, ok. Maybe we can fix it huh. What, you having some friend problems, fighting with your parents? What, give me a hint." The white haired person asked of me. I looked down in my hand to realize I was still clutching the kunai in my hand. Had I had it with me the whole time I had been running?

I look back up at him as he bends to his knees just a few feet away from me. I don't know what to say, not that it's any of his business anyway. I shake my head, "You wouldn't understand, please just go away. Nobody has to know, all you have to do to save me is to turn away right now. Just leave me be." I say as the man narrows an eye at me. He looks creepy. I wonder what he's thinking right now. "Well, why don't you tell me what's the matter and I'll decide if we can help you or not humm? That's fair right to let me decide  
what I can or can not do." The man said. I glared at him; he gets to decide what he can and can not do, but I can't decide to do what I want now? Where's the fairness in that?! "You can decide whatever you want but I also decided and you're not going to change that! I don't care what you can or can not do! I don't care, do you hear me?! I don't care! Just leave me alone! Go mess with someone else! Go spread the rumor that the Rock kid lost it and offed himself for all I care! Just leave me alone!" I scream at him. Why won't they go away!

His eye seemed to widen in surprise and a bit of fear as I started to rise the kunai again. He put his hands up in mock surrender, "I wouldn't do that. What you do is your own business, it's just I don't want a guilty conscious later ok, so why do you just come relax at our place and then if you still want to do this tomorrow, we'll talk about it then. Come on kid meet me half way here. I can't just let you kill yourself!" The man in the back said the last part as he moved forward a bit to stand next to the man who was kneeling.

I don't know why I'm even listing to them, I don't know who they are and it doesn't matter. I'm just trying to prolong my time here. Why? Why would I want to do that? After everything I still fear the edge of the blade. Now that I think about it, I had kind of felt a little relief as the hand had grabbed mine earlier. I look up again and see them all standing there in front of me I look at the kunai again. If I don't do this I might not get another chance, I have to do it and I have to do it now! My hand starts to tremble as I try to move it to get it to do as I command! I see the first man's hand reach out, his fingers numbly running slowly up and down my arm making no attempt to take away what's mine. I don't know what to do anymore, I don't know what to feel anymore. But all I can feel is his hand running up and down my arm, being joined by the others. I can feel myself trembling all over now. How can they do this, how can they take this last hope away from me?! Why can't I pull away and do as I please? I hate them for this but I hate myself even more.

I'm just standing here and all five of them are surrounding me and just holding me but not one of them has taken the kunai yet. My hand still clenched around it; I want to use it, really I want them to feel a little of my pain, to make them understand, if only a bit. I take the kunai and let it fall into the mans shoulder. I can't believe I just did that. He grunted a little but didn't move nor did he stop rubbing my arm. Why won't they leave?! They should hate me now. I look at the kunai and see a little blood fall from around the blade. I mumble something, maybe an apology, maybe that I hate them; I'm not even sure what I'm thinking anymore let alone saying, he says nothing as my hand reaches out and takes the kunai from his shoulder. I drop the blood marred thing to the floor and one of the others kicked it away. It was about now that I realized just how tired I actually was. And then I let my eyes slide shut hoping they would never open again.

_Kakashi's Pov_

I sighed as the boy's form slumped onto me, asleep. "Well, that was one way to spend the night." I whispered to my companions as we began our trek home. I had no clue what was going to happen, but at least I would be able to sleep tonight. I felt a finger probe at the wound and smiled, I would have told them it was fine and to leave it if I knew I wouldn't be wasting my breath. They would do as they pleased, and I couldn't be happier about that. I look down at this kid, he looks to have been beaten, and I don't think that could have been from the chase, I'll have to ask later if he opens up to us. I can only hope, that come tomorrow he won't have the guts to do it again, because I don't look forward to spending the next few nights like I did tonight. I would much rather have the brooding kid around, so that I can snuggle up with them. I sigh when I feel arms wrap around my waist, giving silent support to me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_TBC..._**

****  
Well, what did you think?? I hope you liked it! It took me three days to do this damn thing! Mostly because I was to lazy to do it all in one day but also because my ideas keep coming and I had to sort through them all... anyways PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! .


	2. Planning

I Still Dont Own Naruto; but I do borrow the charachters and play with them! Muhahahahahaha!

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Lee/Gaara , side pairing: Kakashi/Asuma/Genma/Raidou/Gai

**Summary**: Lee is being hurt by his family. He was thinking about killing himself for awhile now and tonight seemed as good as any night to do it. So who is the mysterious person who stops the kunai from touching his lonely heart? Who is this Gaara person? What will happen when he takes an interest in Lee's recovery?

**Warnings**: blood, hate, self-mutilation, character death, mentions of suicide, and rape

**Tonight**

Chapter 2:

_Lee's Pov_

I started to panic when I woke up. I couldn't remember which 'friend' my father had left me with this time. I've never seen this place before. Was this a new 'friend' who had been so rough that I had passed out on? This wasn't good; if I did or said something wrong I would be punished. How long was I supposed to stay this time? I tried to rack my brain a bit more when it hit. Last night, I had tried to end it all. To put a stop to all my pain. Then they had come and stopped me. Why was I such a coward?! I hadn't even got the power to finish off my own pathetic life! Even worse, I would have to leave soon. Well, if it's any consolation I will soon be getting what I had wanted to begin with, because after being gone for so long without coming home to do my duties my father was going to kill me.

I began to get up and get dressed, when the door opened and the mask wearing jounin walked in with a tray. "Ah, good you're awake. I've brought you some food. Would you like to eat here or join us at the table?" He asked while he handed me a loose pair of pants and a shirt. I took the clothes and got dressed right there with him watching me. He looked a bit strange so I asked what was wrong. He just shook his head. "Nothing much. So how about the table if you're up for talking." He said. I nodded and followed him out into the hall where there were three other door's. He walked down the hall away from the doors and through the sitting area into the dining area where others were already sitting at the table. Without a word to any of them I sat down and a bowl of cereal was placed in front of me along with some milk. "It's not much but I didn't know what you like so…" The man trailed off with a shrug and sat down himself.

I shook my head. "No this is more than enough for me." I said hoping I sounded more alive than I felt. "So what's your name?" The man with a scar covering his face asked me. "What's yours?" I countered. With a smirk he pointed at the man with a mask first. "That's Kakashi, the man next to him is Asuma, I'm Raidou, that's Gai and next to him is Genma. Again, your name is?" He asked as if he had no care in the world. The guy, Genma, laughed a little, "Don't worry about it kid, he's like that with everyone. We just wanted to know what we should call you by, unless you prefer being called kid." He said and I just looked at him crazy. What did he mean he was like that to everyone? "My name's Lee. Rock Lee." I said then ate the food Kakashi had given me in silence.

"So about last night... Will you be making a habit of it? Because I would like to know ahead of time so I can clear all my nights to make sure I can keep you form, as you put it, offing yourself." Genma asked while Kakashi choked on his milk. I blinked a bit. What was he talking about? He wouldn't be seeing me after this morning. "I don't see how that matters to you seeing as how you won't be seeing me after breakfast." I said to him without taking my eyes off of the table. "Is that you saying you're going to go through with the plan tonight or just you not wanting to hang around here with us? And even if you leave I would like to know where you plan to go, you know to keep you out of trouble." The man named Gai said to me with a small smile. I was saved from answering for now as the door was knocked on.

Kakashi got up and answered it. Walking back into the room he was followed by a younger man. "Gaara's here, we forgot to take the money with us and he still needs the mission scroll." Kakashi informed the others while the man threw a sack of money on the table and held his hand out for the scroll. Kakashi rolled his eye's before he handed it over. "Ma, Gaara you're always so serious, you should stay and have something to eat." Kakashi told the younger man. "No, I really must head back to the sand village soon. I've already over stayed my welcome at the Nara boy's house." Gaara said before turning to leave. "You live in the sand village?" I asked, thinking quickly. Maybe I couldn't kill myself, or rather I couldn't try to again, because I had lost my nerve, for now, but maybe I could get away until I got it back.

Gaara looked at the other kid who had spoken to him. "I don't believe I know you…" Gaara trailed off uncertain of what the other wanted. "I'm Lee. And I will be going that way and was wondering if I could manage to tag along with you?" I asked hoping that he would allow it. He blushed for a moment before nodding his head. "I'm leaving in about a week. I have a few more things to finish up before my departure. I'll come and pick you up when I'm ready to go." Gaara said before walking out the door. I turned and saw five people glaring at me. "What?" I asked confused as to what I did to receive a glare from any of them. "What's with you trying to bail like that on us? You cant just move out!" Kakashi told me with a strained voice. I blinked then shrugged. "What does it matter that I'm leaving; it's not like it matters to you anyway." I said before standing and walking to the room that I had woken up in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_TBC..._**

****  
That's it for now kiddies. I'm tired, but as I promised Gaara is now in the picture…er…fic. Well please leave a review telling me what you think! I need an ego boost here people! If I don't get any more reviews I'll think you don't like this fic and want me to discontinue it……


	3. Found

I Still Don't Own Naruto; but I do borrow the characters and play with them! Muhahahahahaha…..yeah ok any way's on with the fic!

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Lee/Gaara , side pairing: Kakashi/Asuma/Genma/Raidou/Gai

**Summary**: Lee is being hurt by his family. He was thinking about killing himself for awhile now and tonight seemed as good as any night to do it. So who is the mysterious person who stops the kunai from touching his lonely heart? Who is this Gaara person? What will happen when he takes an interest in Lee's recovery?

**Warnings**: blood, hate, self-mutilation, character death, mentions of suicide, and rape

**_Tonight_**

_Chapter 3 _

_Lee's Pov_

I still don't get why they're helping me, or trying to anyway. It's been three days since That guy, Gaara, left and said that he would return for me before heading to the Sand village. I'm just grateful that he's allowing me to tag along for a bit. I sigh and head towards the door. "I'm heading out for a bit!" I call out letting the others know that I'm going to be gone for a bit. Won't make the mistake of not telling them again…

**Flashback**

I walk out the door to get some air, it's been awhile, and I don't like being locked up, not when I don't have to be. I can't find the others, guess they're asleep. I close the door quietly behind me and head into the village. I keep a watchful eye out for my father. After all I'm so close to being free, I don't want that ruined because I wasn't watching where I was going. I know he'll be looking for me by now. I can't fathom why he hasn't found me already. He is a great shinobi even if he is a lousy father. I look up into the sky and smile; for once I'm walking and happy just because I can be.

I go into the main square and head in the direction of the food stall I know best. It sells some noodles and rice covered in a sauce. It's pretty good, and cheap. I sit down and order some breakfast, and smile when the owner, and old man I know, says that there's something different about me today. Yeah, I think, I'm free. I had just gotten my food when there's suddenly five ninja surrounding me. I raise an extra thick eyebrow, and ask what's with them.

" You're what's with us! You were just gone! We've been worried!" Gai tells me with and a sigh as he and the others sit down.

"Why do you even care? Really? I mean you don't owe me anything, and I can't really be of any help to you, so what is it?" I ask finally tired of guessing games.

"Well, that's easy, we're human, and so are you, that alone is enough to have us care, add to the fact that you're a comrade. That gives us all the reason in the world to want to help you." Gai said before smiling at me. I just looked at him like he was losing it, which he was. I snorted and looked at each of them in turn.

"Yeah well that's all really sad if you ask me, the world doesn't work that way, not anymore. It's use or be used, that's it." I tell them before finishing my meal and allowing them to lead me back to their house, after all it's better safe than sorry; I don't want my father to come and see me.

_**//End flashback//**_

Genma's head peeks around the corner, "Don't stray too far," he says before going back to whatever it was he was doing in the first place; most likely Raidou. They have some strange relationship going on… all five of them. I nod even though I know he can't see it, I'm just so used to having to follow orders, so when I walk out of the house I don't realize I've stopped walking at the end of their drive for a few minutes. I growl and head towards the village. I won't stay long, just long enough to relax and get me something to drink. I don't notice that I'm being followed, not at first. I didn't even see the first blow coming. I just go flying into the nearest tree. I freeze when I hear his voice. Father's voice. And it's not happy.

"Just where the fuck have you been boy?!" He snarls as he comes to stand before me. "You've made me lose lots of money this week! What were you doing?! You think you can get away from me?! You know what I'm capable of boy!" My father says each word with another harsh kick to the ribs, and as always I just lay there and take it. The last thought I remember before feeling a sharp pain at the back of my head that I had almost had my freedom. I had almost made it. Then everything went black.

_Gaara's Pov _

I hear angry shouts as I jump to the next tree. I look down slightly curious as to what's going on, but not really caring, not until I see him, Lee, getting beaten to a bloody pulp, by some man. I see the man kick at the back of Lee's head as I jump down. He raised his fist to strike him again, but he never got the chance. I grabbed his arm and twisted until I heard an snap. He pulled away with an angry howl. He kicked Lee's limp body into the air and towards me as he made his getaway. I wanted to snap the man in two, but at the moment had more important things to attend to, like Lee. I sigh and shift him a bit before tacking to the trees and heading to Kakashi's flat once more.

**TBC…**

GO GAARA!! KICK HIS ASS! Anywho I hope you enjoyed the third installment of Tonight! And I am SO, SO, SO SORRY for it being this long to update, alot's been going on as of late, and I just couldn't fit it in. Yes I know that when you're a writer, there's not suppose to be a "fit in time" for writing, but as of late that's just how it has been. I hope you're not too upset, and I'll try to keep to updating more regularly. Now Off You Go To Review!


End file.
